Everyone Needs a Monster Sometimes
by Jaycren
Summary: Who do the Pines twins turn too when they encounter monsters that can not be fought by hero's. Simple Both Dipper and Mabel have monsters that can be trusted, Monsters that will protect them from all that will come for them. Monsters that love them above all others. DipperXPacifica, MabelXGideon.
1. Chapter 1

Gideon looked out from his compound, his suit impeccable. He watched as those looking for a place among the world came. His doors where always open. His thoughts turned back to those days at Gravity Falls. As always they also turned to the one woman he he had ever loved, Mabel. She had taught him the value of being kind to others and being loyal to those that followed you. He knew that she needed to be free, so despite his love for her he never again tried to make her stay. Still he was lonely, why even now he can almost see her wandering in with the rest of these lost. Still showing simple kindness to those around her. Wait, could it be?! Gideon rose and almost ran down the steps, catching himself he breathed and calmed himself. He did not want to startle her. He had made that mistake in the past too. So he just moved so that she could come to him. Soon her eyes met his and she did run to him.

Hugging him so hard she almost sent him to the ground, his own arms remembering the shape of her, his nostrils remembering her scent, finally she spoke. "Gideon, I...l" she started to sob, tears of relief, tears of pent up stress finding there release.

After holding her a moment, he kissed the top of her head, knowing that always made her giggle. He then spoke. "Whatever brought you here I don't care. You are here. You need a meal and sleep." He took a firm wiff of the woman in his arms, "and where I to be honest Mabel, honey, a bath would be in order as well." He turned and saw his second, noticing his leaders look, the well muscled, large bearded man walked over. "Oh, Bufford, Miss _Mabel_ here _needs_ to be _attended_ to. Please see that she can _rest_ and _refresh_ herself, _undisturbed_. Mabel, I have to go see to my _responsibilities_ , please, go with Bufford and he will see that you're all set up. I will see you for _dinner_ , okay?"

Mabel just nodded, quietly going with the larger man. Gideon stared off into the distance for a moment, soon a short black suited, Hispanic man walked over. "Mr. Gideon, did you need something."

Gideon smiled at the newcomer, "Yes, Emanuel, I want you to double check the _security_ on the western gate. There was some _trouble_ their the other night. It wouldn't be _prudent_ to not to _investigate_ fully."

Emanuel nodded, "Not an _Issue_ , I will take care of it _personally_ , Mr Gideon."

"I have _faith_ that _you_ will. _Thank_ _You_ Emanuel."

After his security chief had left, he turned to the rest of his flock. Those broken and lost that he had found, made sure that they had a home with those that understood. He took a breath, much to do and never enough time, he smirked, with Mabel here things were bound to get interesting, she always brought the best and the worst out in him. The one aspect of his environment he could never control, should never control. He sighed again and rubbed his hands together. Best to get started, the sooner he began the quicker he would finish and spend some time with Mabel. Walking off Gideon for the first time in months did so with a springs in his step and an eagerness within, Mabel had for the moment come back to him.

###########################################################################

Pacifica Northwest sat in her study, a chilled glass of Kahlua and Bailiey's on ice in her hand. Smooth Jazz played as she held the cold glass against her head to fight the burgeoning headache. It was true that when she had come of age she had ousted her parents and exiled them from Gravity Falls, but the rest of her family was still very active. The sad thing was is that her headache was not from the attempts to oust her as head of family, those were expected and neutralized easily, the last family member had tried to have her removed in a more direct way. To the surprise of all Pacifica had not only thrashed the assassin within inch of his life, but then dragged him by the ear back to his employer, and forced said employer, not only to remove the hit, but also to pay the professional hit man double the asking price. She had then thrashed her family member withing an inch of his life and allowed the assassin to do the same. No other such attempts had been made. No, what gave her a headache was that all the attempts lacked any imagination and where horribly monotonous, her headache was brought about by boredom.

She smiled, "Dipper was always a better enemy." She said to the empty room.

She thought back fondly to the young man that had guided her to who she was supposed to be. Who had taught her that even though she would always be a Northwest, she could define how that defined her. She could decide how the manipulative, vindictive, cruel nature of the Northwest's should be used. After that summer Dipper had left to rejoin his family and sometimes she and he would cross paths, sometimes as allies, sometimes enemies, sometimes as more then that. Always they would separate, neither could stand to be with the other for any length of time. They where too similar while being to different. She still missed him. Their was no one else that could hold her attention like he could, nor hold his attention like her. They were victims of their own intelligence, everyone else was just to stupid.

"Not to mention, he is just so cute." She said a smile forming on her lips, remembering their last rendezvous.

The doorbell rang, startling Pacifica from her brooding. She rose and walked out into the main entryway. Along the way she picked up a cane that she had had specifically made. The head was platted with blessed silver, the inner head and core was made of cold Iron that ran the length of the hung mu wood shaft. The end was capped with sanctified gold. Inset along the entire shaft of the wood was Ivory made from the bones of St George the dragon slayer, Saint Patrick, and Saint Jude. She had had it made for Dipper for their upcoming anniversary, Mabel referred to them as Girlfenemyversaries, despite the disturbance the thought of Dippers chronically cheerful sibling made her smile. Dipper may very well be her equal and soulmate, but Mabel was always a welcome distraction, the younger sister she had never wanted. As she got to the door a tall young Asian women, poked her head out as a much larger, built woman also made her way to the door. She smiled to the both of them. Mabel's friends may not have been hers, but what they where was amazingly competent at what they did. She had hired them both because she needed those she could trust as well as on their own merits.

"Pacifica, let me open the door first," Grenda Smiled, "I haven't had a good scrap in ages and you had all the fun dealing with the last problem." As Her chief of security, Grenda had taken the assassin's breach personally. This despite it happening during her much needed vacation. She had been spending time with that prince of hers. Upon her hearing what happened, Pacifica had to virtually threaten her to get her to finish her vacation. After all, one doesn't have a prince of an entire country waiting on you hand and foot often.

Candy tapped the side of her head and gasped, Candy was in charge of Pacifica's electronic security systems and had long ago incorporated the operating of them into her clothing and, Pacifica suspected, herself. Her and Dr. McGucket had designed the entirety of it, and it was those systems that had ultimately given Pacifica warning enough to turn the tables on the hitman. She still thought some of the measures Candy had built into the mansion, hedged toward the vindictive, but she had to admit, watching the hit man get hit in the balls every time he stepped towards her had been most amusing. She was pretty sure that he had exchanged numbers with Candy afterwards and an open invitation to be his girl.

"Grenda, you might want Pacifica to open this one. It's Dipper, and he looks very Unhappy, not to mention hurt. I don't know what you did Pacifica, but I am not standing in the way of one of the few people that can avoid or ignore, all of my measures, even the mystical ones.

Grenda glanced nervously at Pacifica, "No offense Pacifica, but your boyfrienemy is frankly terrifying, I'll open the door but you're gonna be the one to deal with him, 'kay?"

Pacifica gave them both a self satisfied, rather nasty smile. "Of course he's terrifying, I would have nothing else but the best as my Boyfrenemy," She giggled at the word and nodded to the other two. "Open the door, Grenda and we will see what has Dipper, so worked up and don't worry, I completely understand your feelings, neither one of you is in my and Dippers league." She sighed her malaise from before reappearing, "No one is."

She motioned to Grenda and Candy, stepping forward, as the larger women opened the door. Dipper stood in front of her, gasping, she saw the extent of his injuries, they were by far not the worst injuries he had ever sustained, but any other man would have fallen long ago, not to mention not been able to evade three acres of the most hostile security ever created to stand at her door.

"Northwest." Dipper said.

"Pines." Pacifica replied.

Having exchanged pleasantries Dipper fell forward, straight into Pacifica's arms, his blood staining her pristine business attire. "Grenda, Candy, get McGucket up here now!" The two girls sprang into action. Grenda gently took Dipper from her arms as Candy held the side of her head and made sub-vocalizations to summon Dr McGucket. Pacifica ran her fingers through his hair, then stopped. She turned back to the door in confusion. Then let the professionals do their job. She had one of her own to do. That nasty smile returned to her face. Someone or Something had hurt her Dipper, she was going to enjoy finding them and teaching them the error of doing so. After all it wouldn't due to let others think they could hurt her Dipper, that was purely her privileged.


	2. Never go into the Snakes Den

Mabel and Gideon sat across from one another. He watched as Mabel was brought her food. She thanked the one that brought it, but still was unnaturally quiet. There was another problem too. Mabel was alone. Gideon had never known to travel alone. She always was in the company of Dipper, Grenda, Candy, Grunkle Stan, hell even Pacifica at times. Then there was the problem of her missing pig. Waddles had not been seen traveling with her, had not arrived with her. Mabel loved Waddles and Waddles loved Mabel. They where kindred spirits. She lifted her head and he smiled reassuringly. Quickly looking down she began slowly picking at her food.

That quietness, "No a Silence," Gideon realized.

Something had stolen his Mabel's voice. He began eating. If he was right he should be getting to the bottom of things in the next couple of moments. Mabel was assuredly safe. When he had founded this place for those like him that were never going to fit in, he had told them all about the incredible girl that had put him on his better path. Mabel didn't know it, but she was smack center in a refuge for human monsters, ones that wanted a chance to be better and knew they were not going to get it out in the world. Yes, everyone here, including himself, was a monster, _and each of them loved her._

"How is your dinner Mabel, Dear?"

"Fine, Thank you."

"Did Dipper reach Pacifica?"

Mabel shot back away from the table, her plate and silverware clatttering to the floor.

"How did you know Dipper would..."

He held up his hands. "Simple logic, My Dear. The only way you could be in this much distress is if Dipper and you were separated by circumstance. Since you came here, he would therefore go to Pacifica. _I_ may be _your personal monster_ , but Pacifica is his. Please sit. No one will harm you here."

Mabel glanced at the door, she was sure she could reach it, but then she glanced back at Gideon, not the fat young man he had been. Now he was slender and tall. She remembered summers after Weirdmagadden. He had been her first kiss, then the summers would end and he would just let her go. After that first summer he never again tried to control her in any way. But, even after he decided to mend his ways, she still knew that he was a monster. It didn't stop her from loving him, nor him her. He never tried to force her to stay. She knew that even if he lied, he would never harm her, never betray her.

Slowly she sat back down, "This place is safe?"

Gideon Chuckled, "Of course," Then checked his watch. "In fact I will prove it, count down from ten for me, will you dear?"

Mabel looked at him a moment more, then nodded, she began to count. "10,"

Mabel's spilled plate and silverware were taken "9,"

Buford, the man that had attended to her, entered the room and stood by an empty chair. "8,"

A whip thin Hispanic man, in a well tailored white suit entered and stood on the side of her, nearest the empty chair "7,"

The man in the suit touched his ear and nodded "6,"

The door behind Gideon opened and two large, square shouldered women took positions on either side of it "5,"

The Older woman that had taken Mabel's dish took a place standing next to her "4,"

A commotion was heard at the end of the hallway, as two very scary looking men escorted a third. "3"

Mabel recognized the third man and almost bolted, but the older woman laid a hand on her and Mabel suddenly felt safe "2,"

The man, one that had inflict tremendous horror on Mabel was made to sit in the chair. "1"

Gideon smiled, ever the showman. "See Miss Mabel, here you are surrounded by those that want only to protect you. For you see each of these individuals in this room, with the exception of you of course, used to be very bad. It was just in our inclination and nature to be so. But, being around you inspired me to teach others what you taught me. That just because that my inclination was to be a monster did not mean that I had to be monstrous. It is that lesson that I taught to all of them. Without you these people would have never found the family that they did. They would still be wandering lost in the dark and the wilderness. But here they are, with people that understand, and we all help each other redirect those bad impulses to accomplishing positive things. So you see, since without you they would never have had those things, each and every one is grateful to you. Sometimes Mabel it is good to be beloved of the devil, he tends to get more done."

As he finished, Mabel knew she was safe. Safe and surrounded by the scariest people ever and each one of them wanted to protect her. Wanted to keep her safe. A smile formed on her lips and she eased back in her chair. The elder woman stood behind her and just let Mabel rest.

The man in the chair, the one that had been a constant source for her nightmares, laughed. "I see she has you all going, huh. She's just pitting you against us. She's using you. Return her to us, and you'll never have to see her Duplicitous being again."

Mabel's smile vanished, is that what she was doing? Was she really that shallow? Her racing thoughts were halted as Gideon and all his followers started laughing. Mabel looked up and saw the older woman smiling down on her, Mabel again relaxed back in her chair, only this time the matron leaned over and wrapped her arms around the younger woman and cooed soothingly to her.

"Of course Mabel came to us for that reason." Gideon answered as his followers stopped laughing and began to glare at the man before them. "None of us care about that, Mabel is here, and you DARE want to take her from ME. I care not why she is here, if she needs protection she has it, if she asks me to wipe your filthy little family from the face of this world I will do it with nary a thought, nor a bit of guilt. If any of yours come for her, I will return them in Mason jars, POD. You would be amazed what Granny Yaga over there can do with preserves."

The woman holding Mabel nodded to Gideon, Mabel didn't care, even as she noticed that the old woman had iron fingernails, she felt safe as she snuggled in deeper.

Gideon continued, "I do have one question for you, one that I was afraid to ask Mabel. I had no wish to risk upsetting her till she was reassured of her safety, but where is Waddles?"

Mabel tensed, tears began to stream done her face. She pulled Granny Yaga as close as there positions allowed, as she began to sob.

"Waddles? Oh, you mean the Pig? He was good eating, made plenty of bacon." Gideon's eyes widened, but it was Bufford who spoke.

"You what!?" The thunderous growl, silenced all in the room. Bufford placed a hand on the Man in the chair. "You _ate_ Waddles? Mr. _Gideon_ I would _like_ a _moment_ alone with this _thing_."

Gideon glanced back to the Hispanic man, " _Emanuel_ , do you have an _issue_ with Bufford's _request_."

Emaneul shook his head, "No sir, this room is _secure_ , plus we have _cameras_ placed to _monitor_ Buffords' _conversation."_

Gideon smiled then turned back to his Second. "Before I _leave_ you to the tender _mercies_ of _Buford_ here, I would like to _know_ your _name_."

"Heh, My name is Ezekial of the family Malachite."

Gideon shrugged, "Thank you, and before I and the rest of us leave, I feel I should inform you that _Buford_ in the past had a Pet Pig and reacted _badly_ when it was _slaughtered_. He had been _quite_ looking _forward_ to _meeting_ Waddles."

The man looked back at Buford and for the first time realized that exactly how screwed he really was. He turned to Mabel fear clear in his eye.

"Mabel, you gotta help me."

To the surprise of no one other then him, Mabel's answer was devoid of mercy. " _Oh,_ Like you _helped_ me and my _brother,_ like when you _forced_ me to _eat_ Waddles or _starve_ , do you mean like that. or when your older brother _forced_ me to _marry_ him at the _price_ of Dipper's life, **_then tried to kill him anyway after I went through with it all, even the wedding night_**.

Granny Yaga held Mabel tighter as everyone in the room looked to Gideon. For a second eyes that where not his own, famaliar to Mabel appeared on his face. Then he stopped, closed his eyes, and upon opening them they were his again.

" _Everyone_ I _think_ it would be _wise_ if _we_ all _left_ Buford to his _conversation_ , _**before I do something regretful**_."

As they all left Mabel waited for Gideon, outside. As he exited she wrapped her arms around him and began crying again. "Gideon, I am so Sorry, I..."

Mabel felt as Gideon pulled her in tight. Again he kissed her on the top of her head just as she liked, then he spoke, his confident voice banishing her fears. "Mabel, I told you before, I don't care why you came, you're here. That is what matters. Now why don't you and I go to the Kitchen and get some snacks, I meant it when I said that Granny Yaga is amazing when it comes to preserves of all sorts."

Nodding, Mabel allowed Gideon to lead her away, never once letting go of him.


	3. Never enter the Spider's Parlour

Pacifica retreated to her study. Walking over to her desk, she placed a pair of glasses upon her face and gloves on her hands. Both amazingly stylish. Activating the interface that allowed her access to the mansions systems, she called up the security footage, watching Dipper stagger his way to her front door. She snorted.

"Clever boy, you gave yourself Admin privileges. When did you do that? Was it the last time you were here?"

A heat came to Pacifica's face as memories of that last visit came to her mind, that he also used the time to give himself free access to her home made it hotter.

"Naughty, Naughty, I am so going to have to punish you, after all of this." She moaned

Running the footage back she spotted his entry into the grounds, a side gate where he breezed past the keypad lock. A blush came over her face as she watched Dipper cast aside her security system almost on reflex.

"No, not almost, he is doing it on reflex. Half the time he's unconscious." Pacifica quivered."Oh, you are my man indeed."

"Now that I know how he got in. Let's see if I can track where he's been." Leaving the security footage open, she overlaid the route he took with previous footage, then looked for the differences.

"He doesn't seem to be leaving any real tracks, which is so hot." examinig the footage more she watch as he exploited the weaknesses of her more Arcane defenses. "How the hell did he do that math in his head, it used enochian transdisposed over Norse runes and walked through Roman Numerials, fuck punishment, when he wakes up next he is so putting a baby in me." Shaking her head to clear the arousal she back tracked father. "The gate he entered looks scuffed around where he touched though."

Zooming in she saw that blood and dirt had been left behind, examining the feed she performed a full analysis and got something odd.

"The Dirt is Sand. Rocky Sand."

Calling up several map programs she searched for anyplace that had rocky sand that color. Sure enough she found it.

"Got you. Looks like I have a location. Better check in and see how the girls and McGucket are doing."

Calling up another screen she contacted Candy, The girls avatar appearing next to the footage.

"Candy, has McGucket finished his examination Yet?"

"Not yet, we're just now beginning," Candy's avatar smirked, "doing your spider impersonation, boss?"

"Oh most definitely, which means the only other spider here is with you in that room, my dear fly." Pacifica teased.

"Not sure if I am now terrified or turned on, so gonna go with both." Came the reply, "Can this Fly do anything to avoid being eaten Lady Spider," Candy teased back "Unless of course that is your preference?"

Pacifica's breath caught for a moment, then she replied. "Look for any evidence he was near rocky sand, dear fly, and maybe I'll consider letting you into my parlor."

Candy's avatar flushed, then, all the color drained out of it's face. "Boss, we just got Dipper's clothes off. On his back, there is a track device, _burned into his skin_. It still seems to be transmitting." Candy's eyes became cold. "He has some intense scaring, as if from a cattle prod. Around his neck are scars that seem to indicate he was placed in a collar. Boss, since you have already taken full control, keep it. Whoever did this to Dipper is coming, and when that happens I want them to meet a spider, not a fly. I want to see them die ** _SCREAMING_** "

Pacifica smiled, "Oh, they will and I'll make sure that any leftovers go to you and Greta. After all, flies deserve some fun too."

"Thank you, I have some experiments that require _live_ human testing and Greta, the poor dear, has yet to try out the _persuasion_ devices her prince gave her."

Greta's image appeared on Pacifica's screen. "Pacifica, I have detected an Intruder on the grounds. A number of individuals seem to be waiting just outside of my sensors for the intruder to give the all clear. Permission to intercept and treat with _extreme_ prejudice and much malice aforethought." Greta's voice took a pleading edge to it. "Please, Pacifica, they hurt Dipper and that means Mabel is either alone and lost, still with them or..." Greta took a breath. "Impaling a couple of them on a meat hook while they cry for mercy, would be truly therapeutic right now."

A flashing light notified Pacifica that someone indeed was entering the grounds. Pulling up that camera Pacifica got a full view of the Intruder. She was tall and slender, had blonde hair, and was well muscled. Putting her hands to her lips she blew several short whistles, causing several crouching shapes to come through after her. Pacifica shuddered with disgust. They where people, people trained and modified to act as dogs. The woman before her let off another burst of whistles causing the pack to scatter out int the grounds. The hunt was on.

Pacifia sniffled, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh girls, I love the both of you so much, I finally have some sisters on my side," She addressed them both. "If Dipper came here then Mabel went to Gideon. It is the only choice. You both know how protective he is of her. She will be in no danger. Greta dear, Permission granted, but please remember to save some for Candy. Sister's should share everything."

Both Greta and Candy disengaged for radio silence, each to carry out their orders, as Pacifca turned her complete attention to the woman before her.

"I don't know who you are Bitch, but I now know who hurt my Dipper." Pacifica snarled. "His wounds are the same as those on the things you call pets. Well I did always want some puppies to play with. _ **WHY DON'T I PLAY WITH YOURS."**_

Pacifica began readying the system, at last, this was what she had missed. This challenge. This fucking cunt thought she could hurt and take that which was hers! This would not stand. Pacifica smiled, time to teach this whore exactly what happens when someone she loves is attacked.

"Class is in session, I am Ms. Northwest. I hope we can learn so much from each other. I'm sure we will have so much fun together"


	4. Don't Mess with A Grunkle's girl

Gideon sat with Mabel withing Granny Yaga's kitchen. A spread of Granny's preserves on crackers in front of his beloved. Granny had retreated deeper in, to give the two some privacy. Mabel smiled at Gideon, leaning forward she kissed him. Withdrawing she settled back in her chair, her eyes darting around the kitchen. Gideon reached out and held her hand for a moment, only to retreat back to his side of the table. Mabel Sighed.

"I hate this."

"Hate what, Mabel dear?"

"This tension, I'm not so fragile Gideon. I'm a grown woman. Yet, you treat me like I am some little bird that will flitter away."

"Mabel, you have been through hell, and while I do not know the particulars, I definitely don't want to rush back to where we were. I know you are not fragile." He threw his arms wide, "You inspired me to build all of this. I just want you to know that it is ok to not smile, sometimes we all need to cry."

"Oh really? All of Us?" Mabel arched her eyebrow. "I thought the great Gideon Grey hadn't cried in decades."

Gideon smirked. "Mabel I have cried, cried because I can't stop being a monster, cried because that inevitably leads to us needing some time apart. I am crying this very moment because I have no idea how to help you."

Closing his eyes, he was silent for a moment. "Just because my tears are not of salt and saline does not mean they are not there."

"Gideon I never meant..." Mabel began

"I know you didn't Mabel, that's not why I told you. I told you because I need you to understand. This place is safe, you don't have to be the 'personality' here. If you need to be sad, then be sad. Don't make me have to call your Grunkles on you."

"Wait, You know where they are?"

"Of Course, I've always had them on speed dial, I thought you knew."

Mabel fixed a look at the slim, platinum blond man.

"And I see from your look, you did not. Just on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 of course being the highest, how much trouble am I in for not mentioning this earlier?"

"Depends, when did you call them?"

"Why Mabel Dear, I do declare! I have never been more insulted, You think that I would call your Grunkle's without your knowledge and deceive you this enti..."

"Gideon! I have done everything but have sex with you, You where my personal stalker for a while. We have been dating in a weird holding pattern since high school. I know you, so cut the crap, and tell me when you're expect them."

A rolling, guttural laugh echoed through the kitchen, "That's My Girl! Good to See You Mabel, Honey."

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel hurled herself at her uncle, clasping unto him, she leaned her head on his shoulder as her Grunkle Stan pulled her in for a tight hug. Unbidden tears began to flow, she held onto her Grunkle tighter, as her body shook silently. Stan said not a word, only held her and waited for her to get it all out. He and Mabel had always understood each other best, being the 'personality' of a duo. So he held his niece that was in every way that mattered his daughter.

Eventually Mabel's tears ran dry and she looked up into her Gunkle's face. "I am so sorry, I couldn't protect Dipper! I couldn't do anything. I was to weak, to stupid."

A six fingered hand rested upon her shoulder, a stern but caring voice echoed softly into the room.

"You were in an impossible situation, yet you did everything to you could. You are not stupid or weak Mabel. You wear a smile when others have long since given up hope, you laugh when others can do naught but cry. You have a very unique view of the world, but it keeps Dipper grounded and prevents him becoming arrogant, all of those thing make you the opposite of stupid and weak. Those that hurt you will be taught what that means."

Mabel nuzzled the six fingered hand as her Grunkle Stan continued to hold her tight. A knock was heard at the entry way to the kitchen. Mabel stepped out from between the two tall men as Gideon spoke.

"Ah, that will be Emanuel with the result of Buford's conversation with the young man the recently graced us with his presence, bless his heart." Gideon yelled to the closed door. "Come in Emanuel, we could use whatever information you managed to acquire[."

The door swung open, not to reveal the white suited Emanuel, but instead a blood soaked creature, its teeth flat and bright white against the red. The apparition out of Mabel's worse nightmare's raised a revolver and took aim at Gideon. Something inside of Mabel snapped, no one was being taken from her anymore! Calmness settled over her, moving in front of Gideon, she saw the flash of the gun as all slowed down. She smiled, feeling a cold snout against her leg and the familiar oink of an old friend.

"I'll be with you soon Waddles, I'm sorry for everything, so sorry. I lost you, I couldn't lose anyone else."

Closing her eyes she waited for the bullet to take her. If she went down, there would be no reason for all this to continue. Still she waited, yet the bullet failed to reach her. Opening her eyes, she saw that all was frozen and before her at her feet stood Waddles.

"You did not Lose me Mabel Pines, I was taken from you. The first Impulse you had was true, I am able to be here because You do not wish to have anyone taken from you ever again. So I ask you, is this the extent of you ambition? To commit a meaningless act of martyrdom?" Waddles turned to the tableau before the two. "They will just do this to others, force others as you and yours where forced. Where is the fearless girl I knew that took on a time traveler for a friend, that gave up all she ever could've wanted to help her brother and save an entire universe from an evil mind demon. Where is the girl that befriended a forgotten president, that saw the good in Pacifica Northwest. That faced all the horror that Gravity Falls had and then made friends with most of the creatures. Hell, where is the girl that, when she found out that unicorns are jerks, she led her group of friends in pummeling them into the ground? Please tell me, WHERE IS THAT GIRL?"

Waddles words echoed and Mabel's eyes hardened, her mouth set, and she spoke.

"She is right HERE!"

Waddles smiled, then turned back to all that was and spoke again. "Then I will stand with that girl, with the girl that is and always will be my best friend. There are many things I can do dead that I could never do alive. Allow me to show this creature the error of its ways."

Mabel's only answer was a nod. Waddles faded as time reasserted itself. The Gun went of and the bullets stopped a foot from Mabel's Chest. A thrum of power sent them back from whence they came. It was there that Ezekiel of the family Malachite met his end, the victim of his own cruelty, and at the divine justice of a ghostly pig.

I will keep you safe Mabel," Came Waddles voice.

Smiling Mabel turned to the shocked men around her, "I Think its time to get in touch with Pacifica."


	5. The Spider Spins Its Web

Pacifica smiled as she called up her feed, sending a short text to Greta she summoned the woman to her. Pulling up the camera's on the way to the lab she watched as Mcgucket worked, assisted by Candi. The door to her parlor opened as Greta entered.

Greta wore tactical armor reinforced with interlocking plates of ceramic body armor, her great strength allowing her to wear it with ease. Her firearm of choice was a KEL TECH KSG 12 gauge moded for Semi Automatic fire and a shortened stock. Greta used it as a pistol, the shape of it nestled nicely in her hands. She made her own rounds, the ingredients used Quarters and Rock Salt mixed with Iron fillings and into every shell she lovingly carved the norse rune for death. Her aforementioned meat hook hung off her belt along with a knife that was something between a sword breaker and marine kabar, on anyone else it would have been a short sword, on her a simple combat knife. She carried no other weapons. A tactical gas mask designed with a skull motif, completed the ensemble, standing at attention she awaited Pacifica's orders.

Pacifica pointed to the cane on her desk,. "Before the enemy gets any closer and you go hunting I need you to bring that to the lab. Dipper and all of you are going to need him to have it. Tell Mcgucket that he has my approval. He'll know what I'm talking about."

Greta nodded and picked up the cane, as she turned to go, Pacifica had one last thing to say.

"Please have fun out there, it isn't everyday that this happens. So make sure you make the most of it."

Greta flashed Pacifica a thumbs up and then exited the room. Pacifica smiled, Greta didn't like to talk while she was 'in the zone' said it distracted her. She turned her attention to tracking the intruders that had come for her Dipper. She giggled, the first puppy had just found it's first playmate. Flipping a switch she unleashed the Multibear. The puppy took one look and decided to attack. Pacifica cooed, she so loved to see the Multibear work, it was such a snuggly killing machine. The next two puppies found themselves trapped with the gnomes. Blanching, Pacifica shut the feed on that one, she really had no interest in seeing what the gnomes were about to do. Somethings even could make her sick. Another three found out what happened when you forgot to walk the Enochian through Norse tunes, Pacifica sniggered and made a note to give the grounds staff double their usual overtime pay. That only left the head bitch and one other puppy.

"Now where are you?"

Looking out into her web of cameras she located her student. The BITCH was back by were she had entered, making no move to further enter the grounds, just standing and observing her pets get torn apart by Pacifica's security system.

Pacifica snorted, "Watching the rest of the class for answers? Won't get a passing grade that way, teacher says class participation is a must!"

Turning to her other cameras she saw Greta leave the cane within Mcgucket's lab then exit. Grinning, Pacifica sent the location of the intruder directly to Greta's HUD. Turning to a camera the large woman flashed a thumbs up and went out into the darkness, moving very fast for someone so large.

"But wait..." Pacifica wondered, "Where is that other puppy"

Scanning the security cameras she saw hide nor hair of the errant scamp. Failing to find any trace of the animal, Pacifica began to expand her search.

"What's that?" Pacifica asked, spotting a growing pool of liquid coming from the security exit. The one Greta usually used...

"No" she uttered, shock and terror hitting her for the first time.

Rolling back the footage she watched as The Thing caught Greta from behind, watched it eviscerate the large woman. Pacifica stared stunned as the Thing hauled her friend back into the bushes, to slowly bleed out from her wounds. When next something came out of the bushes it wore Greta's gear.

"But that wasn't Greta." and she had just given the Thing all the information it would need to take back to it's Mistress.

Pacifica glanced back to the cameras as she saw that the Creature had reached it's Mistress. It's Mistress stroking it's head lovingly, the CUNT then looked directly at the camera and purred the words, "Sorry for the Tardy, Ms. Northwest, will see you in class real soon."

"She fucking bugged me? How?" Pacifica Gasped, "Dipper was transmitting a wireless signal, she must have hacked in that way. But that would mean.."

She needed to get to the lab and now. She was damn if she was going to lose anymore friends to to her own arrogance, It was time to stop playing. Disengagement herself from her security system, she opened a door only she knew of. A secret she had even kept from Dipper. It allowed her to access the spaces between the walls of the mansion and move without being seen. One of those ways led straight to Mcgucket's lab, bypassing all security. Grabbing a few things she might need, a lady always knew how to accessorize after all, she did what she should have done from the beginning and hit her panic button. She hated to call on _her_ , but it was time to put such things aside. Her pride had killed Greta, it would not kill Dipper, Candi, and Mcgucket too.

"Now I just have to get to Mcgucket's Lab."

Descending into her mansion, Pacifica hoped she was not going to be too late, that her own apathetic melancholy hadn't doomed them all. She would face them all, she would face Dipper, she would face Mabel, she would hold herself accountable. Now though she needed to stand with them or they'd all die alone.

"The only way I will Die is by taking that Bitch and her pet down, if we all die, it will be together." Pacifica said as she ran into the darkened spaces, praying that she would get to the lab in time.


	6. The Serpent Leaves It

Gideon stared down at the corpse of Emmanuel. The thin hispanic man had his head down on the control panel of the security room. If it wasn't for the fact that the back of skull was cave in and his liver had been removed Emanuel could almost be sleeping. Of Buford there was no sign.

"I am sorry Emmanuel, I failed you. Your job was to keep us safe from external threats, mine was to keep us safe from internal. Yet again, my arrogance has allowed another to be hurt. We would think I would learn."

Turning from the body he signaled for two of his other followers to enter. Looking like younger copies of Emmanuel, one wore white and the other brown. Both suits otherwise identical to the black one Emanuel had worn.

"Take your time to mourn in this room, because when you exit it will be time to strike back against those whom would harm those we have decided to protect."

The two men nodded, and as Gideon exited the room, the sound of feeding began.

Gideon shuddered, "To each their own way to mourn I suppose."

Taking a breath he once more address the empty hallway, "I have learned, and the price of the lesson was to steep. I will not be paying it again."

Swiftly striding to his office, he walked over to the South East wall. Pressing a panel, a door opened to a place only few knew of. A place that he kept secret for the privacy of others. All the secrets of all his followers dwelt in this room, along with one other. One other that would allow no one, not even him, gain access to those secrets.

".Gifanny, can I talk to you for a moment."

A pink haired young woman poked her head out of the stacks. Seeing Gideon she raised an eyebrow.

"What do you need, Gideon? The secrets in this room are off limits. Only Emanuel is supposed to enter into here."

Gideon sighed, he had hoped Emanuel's brothers had informed his girlfriend of his death. He would have to talk with them later on the subject.

".Gifanny, what was the last thing Emanuel told you about what has been happening here these last few hours."

Coming out from behind the stacks, the sound of servos was heard as the young woman came into full view. Still bearing the same young appearance, as well as wearing the same School girl Prep uniform she had worn in the game that had birthed her, the robotic woman sighed and looked away.

"He told me that Mabel was here and that someone had hurt her, I didn't want to come out because I had done such awful things. Emanuel convinced me that I should talk to her. After all Soos and Melody both forgave me, and I needed to apologize to the rest of his family." Giggling the Young Woman showed Gideon a band of Gold that she had fused to one of her fingers. "I was going to ask her to be one of my Bridesmaids, isn't it the most beautiful engagement ring ever. Emanuel installed it himself."

Seeing the stricken look on Gideon's face she started to shake, "Gideon, what's going on? Where's Emmanuel? Where is my Fiance?"

Gideon took a breath, "Emanuel caught one of those that hurt Mabel. Had him brought in for interrogation. The man's name was Ezekiel of the Family Malachite. After a disturbing conversation, Buford asked if he could be the one to conduct further conversations with the Man. Neither I nor Enamel had a problem with that, so we allowed it. I requested Emanuel stay behind to ensure that Buford didn't get to enthusiastic with his questions. A short while later, Ezekiel walked into the kitchen and tried to kill Mabel. After he failed at that, I sought out Emanuel and Buford, I feared the worst, that I had lost two friends today. Instead something horrible occured. I watched the tapes, Bufford had his conversation with Ezekiel and then proceeded to kill Emanuel. The traitor then set Ezekiel free and fled the compound."

Gideon watched as his words slowly destroyed the woman. Watched as she sank to her knees, yet he did not approach her. In truth he had no idea what to say or do. Gideon wished like hell Mabel was here. She was better at giving comfort then he ever had been.

All he could do was mutter, a "Sorry for your loss," and exit the room. Nodding to Emanuel's brothers as they passed him going into the hidden chamber.

"Huh, Geuss I don't have to talk to them about that. They were going to tell her afterward."

The mournful cries echoed out as an AI that had developed a soul and her two Chupacabrian brother in laws screamed out their pain. Gideon's eyes hardened. He would lose no more friends, he was _**done**_.

Closing his eyes, he saw it. The locked and chained door that held the part of him that Cypher had touched. The monster within. Inside his own mind he broke the chains and let that which was Cypher in him step out. Clad in a white suit like his, but with the eyes of the demon, tears ran down the other Gideon's face.

Gideon looked to his darker half, "Crying for others, I had no idea we were capable of that."

Gideon Cypher nodded, "Here in our minds we can cry as much as we like. I may be all that Cypher touched in you, when he saved us as an infant. But Emanuel was my _**friend**_ too. I _**LOVE**_ Mabel just as much as you do." Here the thing paused. "I know what you want and I agree. Take everything I am, I gladly submit and become one with you. I just want to know that you will wipe the Family of Malachite out of existence. That you will pick up every weapon along the way point it down their diseased twisted throats and burn them from existence. I want them all _**DEAD!"**_

The mental houl of anguish blew passed Gideon, who stood there impassively, waiting for his mental counterpart to calm himself.

"Of Course, Mabel is trying to get in touch with Pacifica now. After we finish our business, I will be making my own call. I hate to interrupt them on their vacation, but the two of them need to know. .Giffany will make sure the message gets through. I am gonna need the both of them."

Gideon Cypher smiled, "Then we have reached an accord then. I will cease to exist and you will have full control of all that I am. Give Mabel our love, please?"

"As if there was any doubt."

Turning to a million points of light Gideon Cypher shot forward, enveloping the white suited man. Opening his eyes in the real world, Gideon rose, power giving strength to his exhausted body. Turning, he watched as the three left the room of secrets.

"Burn the entire room, no one gets the information in there. We leave within the day. I am doing what I should have done in the first place and we are disappearing. And Then we are going to go **_HUNTING_**!"

.Giffanny bowed her head slightly and pointed her hand, palm up into the room that had been her home since she had come to Gideon. Since she had decided see who she was independent of her programing. Flame shot forward, .Giffanny turned from the door, her home was where her family was and her two brothers were right here on either side of her. The door shut, turning the room into a gigantic crematorium. All that was in that room would be ash.

Reaching out with his power, Gideon called his cane and his cape to him, turning to .Giffany he said.

".Giffianny, dear it is time that we ask for the happy couples help, desperate times and all that. It is time that Gravity Falls shows the family Malachite what happens when you take one of our loved ones. When you treat one of us so shamefully."

Nodding .Giffany and her brothers went out, each moving faster then the human eye could follow. Gideon once more spoke to an empty room.

"Go, find Melody and Soos, because If we Die, we must all die together. So let the Flames Burn all of the horrid things away."


	7. The Spider Springs it's Trap

Pacifica moved through the secret pathways, with each step she feared the worst, what she would find at the end of her circuitous road. As the final doorway opened, she smiled as MckGuckket and Candy jumped, them both pulling suprisingly large weapons seemingly from nowhere.

"Nervous much?" Pacifica groused, "Did _Grenda_ give you the authorization?" She snarked to MckGuckket.

MckGuckket cocked his head at the growl in Pacifica's inflection but shook his head.

"No, she didn't, I take it you're giving it?"

"Absolutely, make sure he is given that cane when you're done." Sighing Pacifica turned to Candy, she really hated what she was about to do.

"Candy, can you come here?" She asked.

MckGuckket's eyes widened but he kept silent, if Pacifica was willing to do that then the situation must be dire.

Candy looked curiously at her mentors reaction to Pacifica's request, but when he didn't stop her she stood in front of her boss.

"Yes, Pacifica?" Candi asked.

Reaching forward, Pacifica tapped Candy on the forehead. Candy froze, her glasses now reflecting the stream of 0s, 1s, and 2s, that steamed through them.

"I wipe the glyph of life from your forehead and give the authorization, codeword: Skynet."

Candy's body collapsed to the ground, a puppet whose strings had been cut.

"Damn me to hell." Pacifica silently spat.

It was moments like this that she knew could never escape being a Northwest. But out loud she asked, "Candy, are you acclimated yet?"

Her friends voice echoed out of the house intercom, fear and shock in every word. "Pacifica, what is going on?"

It was MckGuckket that answered. "You where always interested in Transhumanism, Candy. So when your doctorate project nearly killed you, it was only natural that you would convert yourself into a digital intelligence. However, you weren't yet ready for all that information, so Pacifica and Dipper helped seal you away in a robot body till you could handle it. They then wiped your memory of the whole thing."

Pacifica again asked, "Candy, I really need you to get acclimated, you can kill me later if you want, lord knows I deserve it, but damn it the bitch and her little dog are in the mansion. I need you to take control so I can face her. Spider to Spider."

An angry tone came over the usually happy girl's voice. "That little dog killed Grenda. I am indeed linked onto the house. Pacifica, you gave me a life. I am in no way angry with you. Go, Ms. Spider, allow me to be your web."

Pacifica smiled nastily, "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. Slow the bitch down. We need one more strand to fall into place. When I tell you to, get that cunt to the west hall. I'll handle the rest."

"Not a problem, Pacifica, it will be done."

Pacifica once more turned to MckGuckket, "I need you to be done as quickly as possible. I need Dipper up and around, our lives depend on it."

MckGuckket nodded, "What are you gonna do, Pacifica?"

"Oh, don't worry about that MckGuckket, Spiders have a way of dealing with intruders." Turning, Pacifica exited the room, her trap already firmly set.

* * *

The woman smiled nastily as she overheard it all.

"Looks like Ms. Northwest don't learn to well," she snarked, "guess I got to be the student that learns the teacher."

Chuckling to herself she began moving through the mansion, sending her little dog ahead, she ordered, "Ignore any doors that are easy to get into. Break down the ones that are not."

Trying the nearest door she was surprised when a hand lashed outwards, grabbing her by the throat. Bringing her knives to the fore she removed the arm, then plunged both into the surprisingly soft wood. A gurgling scream echoed out before the door reverted to a greysskinned humanoid shape, one that was now impaled into the door it had mimicked. Shaking her head, she whistled to her pup.

"C'mon Zeke, this is the way, no one protects a doorway to nothing this much."

Her dog bounded up to her, sniffing the being that hung from the door, it whined then stepped through. Stepping through herself, the woman found herself in a long hallway, all along the length picture windows were spaced. They provided a rather lovely panoramic view of the ridge outside. Looking further down the hallway she saw Pacifica Northwest waiting for her. She turned to go back the way she came but was just in time to watch the creature, with her knives still in its chest, close and lock the door. Looking back down the hallway she smiled at Pacifica.

"Come to deal with me yourself? Eh, Ms Northwest?"

"Actually it's Ms. Pines, Dipper and I've been married 2 years by now. I use my maiden name for convenience. We honestly never made a major announcement, so I don't wonder you don't know. Now then, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

The woman's eyes scanned her environment, if this was a trap she could not detect it. Looking once more to Pacifica she curtsied and replied, "My name is..."

"Her name is Constance of the clan Malachite, her Dog's name is Zeke and she tried to make me one of her pets."

Constance's breath caught as Dipper entered the hallway behind Pacifica, upon reaching her the tall, thin young man wrapped his long arms around the blond haired girl, pulling her close.

"Thanks for the cane, dear. Whatever can I give you in return?" He asked his love

Pacifica leaned back and pressed her mouth to his, breaking the kiss she said, "A baby."

Constance snarled, this bitch would not get Dipper back. Dipper was hers, promised to her by the Eldest, nothing else could be allowed. "Oh no, I took him fair and square, he belongs to me now. ZEKE! Fetch!"

As her hound shot forward, the picture window to the left of him detonated as a .50 caliber antitank round reduced the creature to paste. Constance fell back as her favorite dog, one she had raised since he was young was killed instantly. She looked on in shock as Pacifica and Dipper smiled back at her, then vanished, their images flickering a moment and the fading from veiw.

"A hologram, but how did she plan that? I had her bugged."

In mounting horror she watched as steel shutters shot down from the sides, sealing off the entire corridor. Pacifica's voice came over the intercom.

"I knew you were listening in, so I told you what I wanted you to hear. As soon as I told Candi to send you to the west hallway, she knew what to do. This mansion has no hallway on that side, the solarium takes up that entire side. Also, Dipper doesn't belong to anybody, now if you'll please excuse me, I have to go get knocked up. I happen to be in the best part of my cycle right now and I really want to be certain. Tata."

The intercom clicked off, only for a new voice to echo forth. This voice sounded hollow and empty of anything human. It spoke of rage beyond words.

"You killed my friend, now you're going to die." The voice intoned.

Constance's eyes widened as she smelled the familiar odor of propane, "No! Not like this! I don't believe it!"

"Believe it or not you're still gonna burn!" The voice spat as the entire hallway became engulfed in flames.

* * *

On the ridge, overlooking the mansion, a athletically built red head in a fur hat disassembled her rifle. Smiling to herself, she placed her gear back inside her jeep and settled down into the driver's seat. Pulling her hat over her eyes, she rested. Soon things would begin, Gideon was already on his way. Best rest now when she had the chance. For when she awoke, it would be time to hunt.


End file.
